


Henry Jekyll’s Full Review of the Case

by EsiuolL



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, but statement is changed to review, since henry has no time to actually state all the things, the plot is essentially the same as the musical, the title is a reference to the novel by RLS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: 杰基尔生命的最后一刻，他的一生如走马灯一般在脑海中呈现。
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & John Utterson, Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Emma Carew/Henry Jekyll, Lucy Harris/Edward Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Henry Jekyll’s Full Review of the Case

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇是因为音乐剧限于时间，很多地方没法详细交代，从而让我产生了一些疑惑，以及一些意难平。通过第一人称视角补全这些想法，我也算是圆梦了。

我于18××年出生在一个富裕的家庭，但母亲在我记事前不幸染病去世。父亲对此悲痛万分，于是他将全部的精力投入到对我的教育上。我天资聪颖，生性勤勉，再加上父亲的严厉管教，我的整个童年几乎都在对知识和礼仪的学习中度过。

母亲的去世也让我从小立志成为一名医生，从而拯救众多像她一样被病痛折磨的人。我以优异的成绩考进了医学院，博士毕业后也顺理成章地进入远近闻名的圣·裘德医院工作。我的前程看上去一片光明。

但随着我在职业生涯中不断前行，一个潜藏在心中的疑惑逐渐开始冒头：假如一个人的身体状况出了问题，我们医生便会将其治好；可是一些病人身体很健康，精神状态却显示出异常。这样的病人，一般都会被安置到精神病院接受最基本的生活护理，然后在疯癫中自生自灭。为什么我们不能去医治他们的精神？为什么医生可以修复残破的躯体，却不能修复残破的灵魂？

另一件事更加深了我的疑惑。我在大学时结识了如今的好友约翰·厄特森。他身为律师，接手过各式各样的案件，自然也能触碰到人性中最阴暗的角落。他跟我聊起工作时曾感叹过，干这一行必须要有强大的内心，不然不知道哪天就会被由内而外地击垮。约翰是我见过的最温和宽厚的人。即使说起他接触过的穷凶极恶之徒，他也只是摇摇头，长叹道：“亨利，你说人的灵魂为何会堕落到如此地步？”

我也想知道这个问题的答案。经过长期的思考，我产生了如下推测：受精神疾病困扰的患者，和那些看似健康却行凶作恶的人，都需要得到精神上的医治，从而重获一个完整无暇的灵魂。

我们医治病人时，首先要找到病灶，然后通过药物或手术来治愈或切除病灶。人的灵魂中也会存在病灶吗？我想，答案是肯定的。我从自己的经历出发，逐渐回忆起那些想要放纵自己、想要发泄负面情绪的时刻：仿佛有两种力量在我的内心中撕扯，一边狂暴地叫嚣着要破坏、释放，另一边则像坚冰一样告诫我：“那不该是一名绅士所为。你将父亲的教导、社会的准则丢到了何处？”于是我得出了如下结论：也许每个人的灵魂中都存在病灶，只是其病变的程度不同，导致我们大多数人总的来说保持了善良清醒的状态，而小部分人或是神志不清，或是肆意作恶。

在我二十六岁那年，父亲患上了某种精神疾病，从此便再也不能自理。他的记忆力也逐渐减退。一次，我帮他穿上衣服，他用颤颤巍巍的手抚摸着我垂到胸前的发辫，呼唤的却是我母亲的名字——我乌黑的发色正遗传自母亲。之后的几个月里，我和家里的仆人们竭尽心力照料他的生活起居，但父亲的病情还是恶化了：他对外界的任何刺激都不再有反应，只是用空洞的眼神看着前方。约翰和丹佛斯·卡鲁爵士（医院董事会主席，同时也是我的准岳父）见我日夜操劳，都劝我放弃救治父亲的念头。我十分不甘心，却不得不屈服于现实：父亲还是被送到了精神病院。

一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，先前关于医治灵魂的想法总会闪现在我的脑海中。我试图将自己之前的理论与父亲的病结合。我当时的假设是，人的灵魂中至少存在两种截然相反的成分，它们在正常状态下会自行调和，令人的精神状态保持平稳健康；如果这两种成分的力量因某种变故而失衡，那么人的精神则有可能变得混沌（两种力量完全抵消，人便无法做出任何行动），或者全然向不好的那面倾斜（驱使人作恶的力量占了上风）。

我认为，这两种成分就是人天性中的善与恶。我们所做的每一个决策，都是两者权衡的结果。想到这里，一个新的疑惑在我心中油然而生：为何善的一面要同恶的一面一并决定我们的行为？既然人们明知要向善，那么恶的存在有何意义？最后我逐渐意识到，也许善与恶在人的灵魂中共存，本身就是上天加诸于人的诅咒：努力维持住两者平衡、甚至能让善彻底压过恶的人，将收获幸福的一生；被这一诅咒压垮的人，则会掉进黑暗的深渊。

我的研究方向变得明朗起来：首先要将恶这一灵魂的病灶与善的一面彻底分离，然后再将其消灭。如果能做到这一点，那么人类将永远摆脱善恶争斗的诅咒，并走上通往幸福之路。我开始致力于针对精神类药物的研究。现阶段的药物，如镇静剂，只能短暂地影响人的精神，并且对复杂的精神疾病没有效果。我要找到一种能真正触及灵魂深处的治疗手段。

我尝试了很多配方，并在动物身上做实验。一只行为举止正常的老鼠吃下混有药剂的食物后，瞬间就变得狂暴起来，在纸盒子里到处啃咬；一段时间后再让它吃下同样的食物，它会逐渐平静下来，但并没有完全恢复最开始的样子。我又拿兔子做过实验，结果基本相同。实验结果表明，善与恶可以被分离。此外，这些动物实验有一个共同点：在我停止向食物中掺药剂后，它们最终都逐渐会变得具有高攻击性——恶战胜了善。可能动物之所以为动物，正是它们在两种意志的对抗中不能依靠理性去选择善的一面。我相信，创造了文明社会的人类可以超越这样的缺陷，做出明智的抉择。

因此，我的下一步就是针对人的临床实验。我数次向医院董事会递交申请，希望他们能允许我从医院的病人中找志愿者。前面几次申请被当场驳回，我甚至没有机会详细阐述我的研究，董事会的人私下里开始说我是个疯子；最后，还是丹佛斯爵士于心不忍，决定给我一次机会。在会议上，我刚提到要用病人做临床实验，董事会的成员们——贝辛斯托克主教、格洛索普将军、普罗普斯爵士、比肯斯菲尔德女士，以及萨维奇勋爵——就开始对我大加嘲讽，痛斥我的这一提案违背伦理道德。然而，直到现在，我仍然认为自己的请求合乎情理：成千上万的精神病院中有着多少可怜的病人啊！既然他们的命运已经被社会放弃，为何不能给我一个点亮希望火种的机会？给我一位志愿者，我就可能拯救所有的人！他们竟对这样的可能性视而不见！

事到如今，我知道实验已经失败，我也将为此付出自己的生命。我直到最后一刻才明白，这个实验从最开始就是不完善的。我意识到了自己的问题，但董事会那些满口“不合规矩”、“亵渎神明”的蠢货，压根就不关心病人的死活——反正病人死了也碍不到他们好吃好喝。

但是贝辛斯托克主教的一句话让我至今耿耿于怀：“倘若你真的能分离善恶，那恶的部分将被如何处置？它会怎样发展下去？”我承认，我在这一点上看得不够长远。也正是这一点导致了如今这样无可挽回的局面。我当时太过天真，过分高估了人类理性的力量。事实证明，人的理性无法主宰其天性，充其量只能起一定的引导作用。妄图扭转这一自然规律的结果，便是像我一样走向毁灭。

总之，我在那场会议中受尽羞辱。只有长期以来一直对我关照有加的丹佛斯爵士没有投反对票——然而他也无法说出“赞同”，只是为了给我面子而选择弃权。其他那些人离场时又对我极尽贬损，我气得几乎说不出话，几乎开始怀疑自己的科学追求。所幸那天约翰留下来安慰、鼓励我，让我下定决心要完成这项研究。

当天晚上是我和艾玛的订婚仪式。艾玛……我最愧对的就是艾玛。她才十七岁，漂亮聪明又有主见，竟然要在婚礼上目睹自己的未婚夫发狂并走向毁灭。她从最开始就坚定地支持我去做研究。即便我不能告诉她实验细节，她也自始至终地相信我。我呢？我连最基本的陪伴都给不了她，但她从来没有抱怨过。亨利·杰基尔配得到这样一个好女孩的爱吗？答案已经不重要了。最后的惩罚已经降临，能够在我本来的人格下再看她几眼，我就知足了。

那一晚，我和她在庆典上享受了一段甜蜜的独处时刻。她那时问我，我从她的眼中看到了谁。我现在却想问她：你从爱德华·海德的眼中看到了谁？为什么你在其他人都被吓退的时候还敢走上前，试图唤醒我？可惜我没有这个机会了。我——不，海德——挟持她的时候，她呼唤的还是她的亨利。

在这之后的一天，约翰拉着我去红老鼠酒吧，说是要让我放松一下。我虽然不情愿去这种声色场所，但还是跟着走了。在那里，我认识了露西。她的表演深深吸引了我。我必须承认，她的确是个性感热辣的女人；可真正让我注意到她的，是她的眼神：一种历经磨难后仍满怀希望的眼神。想想也能知道，她们这样的人讨生活是多么不易——每天如此卖力地表演，甚至出卖自己的身体，仅仅是为了挣得能勉强维持生活的薪水。相比之下，一些上流社会的人反而整日寻欢作乐，对人间疾苦一无所知。

就在这时，我忽然想起我的研究。如果这世上的一切都可以像这样颠倒，那么我是不是也可以……我是一名医生，但同时也可以是病人……我的实验志愿者！对！就是这样！

我的思绪又回到了现实。我看到露西演出结束后还被老板责骂来得不够准时，等老板放开她后，我便上前询问她是否需要帮助。还没等她回话，老板就转过来特意吩咐她，要好好招待我。

我当然明白人们来这种场所是要干什么，但是我不想这样做——我不想像一个冷漠的看客一样，在这历经苦难的灵魂上再踩一脚。于是我只和她喝了点酒，说了会儿话，最后以朋友的名义留下了一张名片。

当晚，我就决定在自己身上试验药剂的效果。就在这一刻，我将探索到前人从未涉足的领域，为人类点燃新的火种！我怀着激动的心情配好HJ7药剂，看着它在瓶中发生化学反应，最终呈现出迷人的血红色。我将笔记本拿到手边，准备记下每一处可能会发生的变化。然后，我用量杯取了十毫升药剂，最后做了一次深呼吸，便将它一饮而尽。

药剂尝起来有咸味，略微发苦。十几秒后，我感觉浑身发热，但行为举止并无异样——哈哈，是的，没有……哈哈哈……明显的变化！只是稍微有点头晕，不过心中逐渐升起一种美妙的感觉。我要成功了，我终于能解开人灵魂的秘——

忽然，一阵剧痛席卷了我。我痛苦地抓着自己的头发，脚下也开始站不稳。我感到窒息，一把扯掉了领结；衬衫扣子甚至都掉了一两颗。我徒劳地在地上挣扎，意识也几乎要被这疼痛吞噬。有那么一瞬间，我几乎以为自己要死在这里。

不知过了多久，剧痛的浪潮慢慢退去，我再一次睁开了眼睛。等等——玻璃柜上的倒影是谁？我眼前的这个怪物是……哈哈哈哈哈，我自由啦！我的思维发生了某种奇妙的变化，一种说不清道不明的冲动驱使我在试验记录上写下“一切正常”。

我感觉浑身充满了力量，并想好好利用这份力量。于是我抓起件皮毛外套，带上顶帽子，抄起手杖就从后门冲了出去。我的心中燃起了欲望的烈火，光是看到游荡在街上的路人都让我血气上涌：我想用手杖把醉汉打醒，我想将穿着华服的男人女人都踩在脚下，我想破坏眼前的一切！我的心跳逐渐加速，我的感官变得更加敏锐，一切微小的刺激都能激发我内心中最猛烈的冲动。

这就是活着的感觉吗？

是的——只有这样才叫活着！

“这就是成为爱德华·海德的感觉！”这个名字，我几乎是脱口而出。我不知道自己当时为何直接选了这样一个名字。也许每个人心中从一开始就居住着两个灵魂，正是它们——而不是我先前推测的一个灵魂的两种成分——在人的脑海中争斗不息。爱德华·海德的灵魂可能早已在我心中孕育，因为他的外貌几乎与二十七岁的我无异。

我需要澄清一点：我之前将玻璃柜上的倒影称作“怪物”，并不是因为海德的长相有多么丑陋吓人，而是因为他的眼神简直像一只猛兽。我很难想象，一张和我一模一样的脸，居然能做出如此凶恶的表情——他就像猎豹一样警觉，随时准备追捕受害者，然后咬断对方的喉管。

之后，海德在街上遇到了露西。露西看见他，估计是认出了我的长相，一上来便问：“我是不是在哪里见过您？”他则回避了这个问题，转而宣称：“今夜过后，你将永远无法忘记我——在这疯狂的世间，我就是你命中注定的守护者。”我只能这样转述；我无法承认，说出这些话的是我。海德并不像我一样矜持，他甚至将露西之前挑逗我的那些话，全部如数奉还。露西显然对他生出一些好感，并问了他的名字。他自报家门后便继续发动攻势。我还记得，他最后用不可思议的温柔语气对露西说：“今夜过后，你将不再孤独。”

但是他对露西的引诱并没有成功。随着他越靠越近，如同猛兽慢慢露出獠牙，露西几乎本能地跑开了。我透过海德的眼睛看到，她的眼中写满了恐惧。我知道她本来就是个妓女，但这也不代表她真的享受这份工作，更不代表她会愿意去满足这个看上去就很危险的家伙。

我认为露西的决策是明智的，但在绝对的力量面前，再明智的人也不得不屈服。这句话说的不止是露西，还有我本人。第一次变身的美妙滋味让我难以忘怀，于是第二次、第三次变身便顺理成章地进行了。我想要品尝更多纵欲的快感——是的，是我，不是海德。如果我完全没有这样的想法，我就不会想再次喝下药剂，以此来抛弃一切束缚着我的规矩。

某天晚上，海德夜游回来，又在相同的地方遇见了露西。露西想跑，但被他一把抓住。他对她说：“你永远无法逃离我。”并且他还警告露西，她将为她先前的愚蠢付出代价。他要求露西领他去她的住处。

爱德华·海德是个制造痛苦的专家。露西在找我治伤的时候也说过类似的话。我也不知道自己为何会问她，这恐怖的伤口是谁弄的。那一晚的所有细节，我都看得真真切切。海德进了屋就粗暴地抓住她的手腕举过头顶，把她结结实实地抵在门板上。他用另一只手扳着她的下巴，强迫她直视自己。露西害怕极了，但我那时……我那时竟然只能感受到捕猎者拥有的那种兴奋。我不明白：我明明记得所有事，但完全回忆不出当时有哪怕一丁点的愧疚。

海德将露西的外套扯开，在她暴露出来的锁骨附近留下了一排排深浅不一的牙印。露西的喘息几乎带上了哭腔，被死死钳制住的手腕也在不由自主地挣扎。这让我——不！我怎能有这种罪恶的想法！——更想继续对她施虐。海德放开了她的手腕，但旋即将她拽到了床边。他自己坐到了床上，却叫露西跪在他面前，然后解开了自己的裤链——天哪，我回忆起来就感到恶心——然后他一手按着露西的后脑勺，就这么让她……这个魔鬼！他居然——居然像对待一个没有生命的物品一样使用着她。可是我的意识在那时根本不知道跑到了哪里。我无计可施；或者说，我正专注于品尝海德带给我们两个的愉悦。

我在这之前从来没有过性经历，但海德仿佛天生就知道该怎样折磨自己的猎物。过了一段时间，他将露西推开，示意她到床上来。他轻车熟路地扒掉她剩下的衣物，并绑住了她的手。他很清楚怎样的刺激会让对方得到快感——尽管我根本不知道他这些知识是怎么得来的——但是他起初故意不去用这些手段，想必他要以这种方式惩罚露西。但是他显然低估了一名妓女平时遭受的粗暴对待：我也是后来才通过和海德共享的记忆了解到，绝大多数嫖客都不曾关心她的感受，只把她当作泄欲工具使用。

见之前的手段不起效果，海德便换了个玩法：他开始有一搭没一搭地刺激露西的敏感带，但永远都是浅尝辄止的触碰。他一次次将露西推向登顶的边缘，却又在关键的时候收回手，让露西一个人在那里急切地喘息。几次下来，露西已经因为迟迟得不到释放哭了出来。海德这时逼问她，还敢不敢逃走。露西几乎是自暴自弃地喊道：“不敢了，先生！我再也不会逃走了！求您……求您放过我！”

海德对此甚是满意。他终于停止了对猎物的折磨，准备正式享用眼前的美餐。他将露西翻了个身，然后开始自己的侵略。露西的手还被绑着，只能在他的冲撞下无助地哭喊。最后海德俯下身狠狠地在她肩膀上咬了一口，血腥味涌进我的口中。我已经分不清究竟是他还是我被这嗜血的快感带上了高潮。后来，露西正是因为这处伤口，才根据名片找到我家来寻求治疗。

然后海德解开了露西的双手，看她瘫软在床上大口喘着气。尽管这次“服务”并不在露西的工作时间内，海德还是给了她不少钱。离开之前，他再次警告她，如果再试图逃走，她将付出更严重的代价。

露西登门造访的时候，我问她为何来找我求助，问她是否有家人。她只摇了摇头淡淡地回了一句“没有”。我问她为何不报警。她无奈地自嘲道：“我？一个风尘女子，去告一位有钱人？”一个女孩无依无靠，在社会上寻求一片立足之地已是十分艰难，更不要说维护自己的权益了。听了她的回答，我才意识到自己在这方面是多么天真——我也是一个在温室中长大的、不谙生活之残酷的“幸运儿”。

我端来医疗器械，按照常规的流程给露西上药。这对于身为医生的我而言，是再平常不过的事；可是露西深受感动，因为她活到这么大，从来没有人像这样给她照料。她为我唱了一首歌，并在离开之前吻了我。

可是伤害了她的，正是我本人。我在实验开始的一个月内，每一天都期待着夜晚的降临——那样我就可以喝下变身药剂，尽情到外面逍遥了。海德三天两头就去找露西，他去红老鼠酒吧每次都点名要她。有一次，另一个倒霉蛋非得要跟他抢人，他直接用手杖将那人打到跪地求饶。一般来说，酒吧不会容忍这样的暴力行为，但海德出手阔绰，老板不敢得罪他。况且他出于各种原因揍人也不是一次两次了。没人打得过他，所以慢慢也就没人敢惹他了。

虽然我很不愿意承认，但是最开始的那段时间，海德带给我们两个的快乐，令我十分沉醉。以他的形象现身时，我感觉自己时刻都充满活力——即便这种活力源自邪恶的念头，我也不愿失去它。我意识到自己的思维发生了一些微妙的变化，并且是朝错误的地方滑落。我开始感到害怕：如果我任由海德的恶在我心中得到滋养，那么我，亨利·杰基尔，将何去何从？

然而，一个醉汉就算知道过量饮酒的坏处，他还是难以割舍对美酒的向往。海德之于我，便是那禁忌的美酒。我有时甚至会主动放空思想，将自己完全置于他的摆布下，就仿佛……就仿佛那场梦一样：

我记得那天我很晚才从医院回到家，吃过饭后又一直工作到半夜，上床睡觉时脑袋已是昏昏沉沉。在梦里，我看到海德站在我面前，不知道为什么，他突然就捏着我的肩膀，把我摁在墙上。我能感觉到肩膀撞到墙的疼痛，本能地想要反抗。但是我无论怎么使劲，手臂挥出去都像打在棉花上一样。他和我体格相近，可是那时候他仿佛对我有压倒性的优势。我开始恐慌，甚至开始思考他的拳头要往我身上哪处打。

然而，他并不打算揍我。他将头凑到我脸边，我几乎都能听到他野兽般的喘息。我屏住呼吸，也紧紧闭上了眼睛，直到一种坚硬又湿润的触感落到了我的颈侧——他在轻咬那块皮肤。我的头脑霎时变得一片空白。接着，他单手将我的领结挑开，一颗一颗地解下我衬衫的扣子。

我就算再迟钝，这时也该明白，他到底想对我做什么了。他接着将膝盖顶到我的两腿之间，让我更加动弹不得。然后他开始解我的皮带——不！这不应该发生的！两个男人怎么能……不，严格来说也不能算是两个人，但这样的话就更加……这是错误的！我要制止他！我要——

忽然，他扳着我的下巴吻了过来。我的灵魂仿佛被这个极具攻击性的吻抽走了。我再次闭上了眼睛，强迫自己不去想现在的行为是多么背德。不知过了多久，他终于放开了我。我仿佛劫后余生一般，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。惊慌、反胃之余，我竟然开始觉得刚刚的吻十分的……美妙。我知道自己不该有这种念头，但一想到这只是个梦，我开始说服自己，这没什么关系：不过是个梦而已，又不会对别人产生影响；与其在这里内疚，还不如放宽心享受享受。

我听到海德在嘲笑我，说我只不过是接个吻，脸就红成这样，连气都喘不过来。他明明和我有着同一张脸，却完全是一副恶魔的面孔。他轻佻的笑容让我羞愤难当，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。但是我无处可逃，只能任由他撕开早已被揉皱的衬衫，在我的身体上留下属于他的记号。他每每在我的皮肤上啃咬、舔舐，我都有种真的被他当成猎物的错觉。

这还不是最糟的。如果这只是他单方面对我的侵犯，那也只是和露西那次一样的情况，我起初做好的也是针对后者的心理准备。问题的关键在于，我竟然开始因为他的触碰而感到兴奋。这不对劲，不合常理。我不应该渴望被他触碰，我不应该……

不！不要！——他将我的裤子扒下来，开始抚慰我最敏感的地方。我的理智在他娴熟的技巧下层层崩塌。我甚至不争气地呻吟出声了。他还故意凑到我耳边问：“怎么样，杰基尔？舒服吗？”我已被快感的浪潮冲垮，根本无暇顾及他的嘲讽，只能像快被淹没的人抓着浮木一样死死抓着他的衬衫。我一方面希望这罪恶的游戏赶紧结束，另一方面却想要这份快感——这份只有海德能给予我的、完全出自本能的快感——持续得更久一些。

他用不同于我的低沉嗓音呼唤着我的名字，简直比海妖塞壬的歌声还能蛊惑人心。当他把对我的称呼从“杰基尔”换成“亨利”时，仿佛有一阵酥酥麻麻的电流顺着我的耳朵直通全身，令我像中了魔咒一样甘愿向他屈服。

“哈啊……爱德华——”

我在这一刻忽然惊醒，方才的情绪还未平静下来。我浑身冒汗，坐起来环视四周：一片黑暗，空无一人。海德不在，我于是确信自己回到了现实。但是下半身的粘腻感让我再次回想起刚刚的梦境。一股寒意直逼我的心底：我究竟是从什么时候变成了这样？我为什么会对海德有这样的情感？我难道将会从此堕落下去吗？

因此，我从那天开始，便有意识地警告自己，海德是我要清除的敌人，我不能忘记自己做这个实验的初心。我每天都极力压抑自己去配药剂的冲动，告诉自己那是饮鸩止渴。那段时间，我的情绪一直不好。我成天把自己关在实验室，反思自己之前的堕落迹象，并试图找到遏制海德的方法。

艾玛来找过我，但我以工作为由没有见她；约翰也来过几次，但我也都拒绝了。直到最后一次，约翰执意要见我，我才把他请进来。如我所料，他开始劝我不能这样整日工作，说我这样已经是把生活的主次给颠倒了。可是我能怎么办呢？现在是我最需要朋友支持的时候，我却不能告诉他实情如何，只好耐着性子听他规劝。

那天，我将三封信交给了约翰，叫他在我患病或失踪后再分别给丹佛斯先生、艾玛，以及他自己看。我在闭关期间考虑过，如果我无法控制海德的力量，那么我至少还可以用海德的身份活下去。这三封信，便是我为此做好的预案。

我明白约翰的好意，但来自外部的规劝根本解决不了我的问题。我的情绪变得越来越差，吃饭也没有胃口。我需要快乐，那么快乐又从何而来呢？……变身药剂——不，我不能喝！——不喝就还像现在这样吗？——我不能再变成海德了——再不喝我就要死了！

最终，我还是喝下了一瓶药。我久违地找回了活着的感觉。在变身之前，我还在想，变成海德后要去干点什么；变身才完成，就已经有无数作恶的想法涌上我的心头。先前海德还只是寻衅滋事，或者是去找露西；这次他可能被关了太久，想要寻求更大的刺激：他掂了掂手杖，想到医院董事会那帮老混蛋平时的行踪，嘴角不禁扬起了笑容。

第一个牺牲者是贝辛斯托克主教。海德走到酒吧附近，看主教抓着一个惊慌的小女孩，说着什么“周三再见”——我看那小女孩顶多才十三岁。等她被老板领走后，海德便大摇大摆地走上前去，对主教讽刺挖苦，用手杖将他毒打一番后再用一把火送他归西。他看着自己的杰作，怀着狂喜感叹道：“恶的那部分会怎样？就是这样！哈哈哈哈哈——”

接下来的几周内，剩下的反对过我的人也被以同样的方式残忍杀害，不过那时我并没觉得这有问题：反正他们本身也不是什么好东西，都是借着权势满足私欲的社会的蛀虫，死不足惜。况且，海德是个不存在的人，我的正常生活不会因此受到任何影响，甚至反而能更加快乐——那帮碍事的家伙终于……终于……

我当时没有察觉，但之后回想起来，恐怕正是那几场谋杀大大增长了海德的气焰，也让我的灵魂蒙上了不可磨灭的污点。

我因此变得更加焦虑、恐慌，又开始了把自己锁在实验室的生活。一天，我临时离开房间有点事，艾玛却在这时候来了。普尔甚至在她的请求下把她领到了实验室。我一进门就看到她在读我的实验记录，大为震怒，当即将那本笔记一把夺过来。艾玛被我暴怒的样子吓坏了，她连连道歉，说自己刚刚什么都没有看到。有一瞬间，我竟然感觉发怒的自己简直就像我心中的那个魔鬼。我试图让自己冷静下来，强压着愤怒问艾玛为什么进到实验室来。她说她只是太担心我了，并表示如果我需要，大可以向她倾诉自己的难处。

可是我怎能告诉她，她深爱的未婚夫，竟然是惊动了整个伦敦的连环杀人犯？

我看得出，她对我闭口不谈实验细节感到有些失落。她只表示她会永远爱我、支持我，就默默离开了。

我心里也很不好受。如果不是因为海德的存在越发让我感到棘手，我也想多见见约翰，多陪陪艾玛。我开始着手研究针对HJ7的解药：既然存在能将人的善与恶分开的药，那么把两者合二为一的药也应该存在。我知道这一想法偏离了我做这项研究的初衷，但海德的力量越来越强，如果不加以遏制，我本来的人格可能会被他完全掩盖。我于是多次派普尔去买药——我不亲自去，是因为变身已逐渐能自发进行，而且永远是从我变成海德容易，反过来却费劲。我的原料就快要用光了，可是药品的质量参差不齐；恐怕是药商仗着普尔不懂这些，故意拿些次品打发他。所以，后来我又写信叫约翰帮我买药。我不敢出实验室的门，生怕被仆人们看到自己要变身的迹象，只能等夜深人静后再轻手轻脚地回房睡觉。

幸运的是，约翰及时把我需要的药品送来了；不幸的是，他走进我的实验室是，看到的是躺在沙发上的海德。约翰十分警觉，他坚持只把药交给我本人，甚至拿报警来威胁海德说出我的下落。海德对此自然是避而不谈。他站起身，一步步向约翰靠近。约翰抽出了手枪，眼中满是愤怒地质问：“你到底对亨利做了什么？”

“我对他做了什么？”海德几乎被他给气笑了，“——他对我做了什么？！”

他瞬时就将皮毛外套扯下来扔到了一边，露出左边浸满了血的衬衫。这的确是我干的。我用右手写字，他则是左撇子。为了防止他轻而易举地作恶或是破坏我的研究成果，我用手术刀废掉了自己的左臂——当然，只是暂时不能做剧烈或精密的动作。我是个医生，知道怎样能规避不可逆转的损伤。

但约翰并不知道那片血迹意味着什么。他还是执意要求见我。海德便去配制变身药剂，在他眼前喝了下去。海德因变身的剧痛倒在地上挣扎。过了一会儿，我在实验室的地板上迷迷糊糊地醒来。约翰一开始吓得魂都要没了，但他很快就冷静下来，并问我这到底是怎么回事。

尽管他目睹了这一切，我能向他透露的信息依旧十分有限。我最后请他帮忙给露西带一封信。就在我闭关做研究之前，海德曾经找过一次露西，他说自己接下来的一段时间有些事要处理，让她在这里好好等着。

我知道，海德对露西有种特殊的情感。的确，他发怒的时候就是一个暴虐的控制狂；但是温柔起来——不，那不是温柔，那是高超的捕食者对猎物的无声引诱——他竟也能表现出一定的绅士风度。除了第一次，他没有再像那样粗暴地对待露西，反而是，用露西本人的话说：“从来没有人像这样满足过我。”

但是海德依然无法向他曾经声称的那样，成为露西所需要的全部。一名妓女最需要的不是绝顶的性爱体验，而是逃离这片黑暗的机会。即使是只属于夜晚的女孩，也会渴望太阳的光明，而不是同样属于暗夜的鬼魅阴影。我早就意识到，露西爱的是我这个曾经友善待她的医生，可是我的身份和婚约让我无法和她有太多交集。也许海德总去找她，某种程度上是在实现我的愿望。

没有人见了海德，这个纯粹的恶的化身，不会产生恐惧和反感；但同时，也没有人能抵挡他的诱惑。我是如此，露西也是如此。海德内心的情感——各种情感——都要比我强烈得多。这种情感自然会投射到他的行为上。他强大的生命力和激情曾经让我无法自拔，他完全不受社会束缚的野性和炽热的渴望也让露西一次次沦陷。

我已经尝到了随着海德堕落的苦果，所以无论如何，我都要阻止他继续伤害露西。我在信里请求露西尽快离开伦敦，最好就是今晚，同时附上了一些现金，足够她开始一段全新的生活。只要我能撑住不让海德现身，她就能永远逃离这个噩梦般的城市。

然而我的希望落空了。海德的意识在我的脑海中不停地咆哮，我的理智在逐渐消融。我喝下药后才过了几分钟，他的声音就又开始在我耳边回荡。他也许是因为不想失去露西，几乎一刻不停地侵蚀着我的神智。

终于，在我配好药的前一刻，熟悉的剧痛完全将我击垮。海德抄起一把手术刀，披上衣服就冲出了门。他从露西住所的窗户翻进房间，看到了坐在床上的露西和台灯旁边的信。他悄无声息地接近她，直到她因感受到他冰冷的气息转过头来。

“露西，你不会是想要从我身边逃走吧？”海德走到桌旁，拿起那封信玩味地瞥了几眼。

“没……没有，海德先生。”露西紧张地缩在床边，声音有些颤抖。

“让我看看……‘亨利·杰基尔博士’，”海德挑了挑眉毛，“不是他本人送来的吧？”

“你也认识……杰基尔博士？”

“何止认识，”海德把信随手扔到一边，突然俯身直视着露西的眼睛，用诱惑得不可思议的语气说，“我们的关系亲密得很——我们共享一切。”

他没有给露西消化这些信息的时间，自己先一步跨到床上，并强硬地叫露西靠到他身边。露西虽然害怕，但不敢不从。海德一只手环住露西的腰，另一只手抚摸着她的长发，仿佛他们是一对甜蜜的爱人。他哼起了露西曾为我唱过的那段旋律，然后从大衣中缓缓抽出了手术刀——

不同于之前的几次谋杀，露西痛苦的叫喊一点都没有让他感到愉悦。积聚在他心中的只有愤怒。他狠狠地朝她的后背刺了几刀，最后用尖利的刀刃划过她的颈动脉。露西再也发不出任何声音了。

海德放下刀，就那样坐在床上，怀中是尚存温度的露西的尸体。她的头靠在他肩上，双眼合着，就像睡着了一样。他依然紧紧抱着她，眼神空洞地看向前方，直到我终于在悔恨和痛苦中醒来。

我仓皇地逃回了实验室。露西的死令我无法释怀：之前的几个死者本来就是社会的蛀虫，杀了他们某种程度上也符合“正义”；但露西纯粹就是个无辜的受害者，我完全不能接受自己的手染上她的鲜血。我一心要和海德决一死战，他对我也怀着同等的仇恨。一连串迅速而短暂的变身几乎让这一场面听上去像是我和他在对峙。

当我说出“如果我死了，你也要陪葬”时，一向强势的海德竟然有了一瞬间的迟疑。他从来没想到我会选择以自杀的方式来彻底摆脱他。那一刻，我忽然明白了：他害怕死亡，比我见过的任何人都怕。他对生命的热爱赋予了他超乎常人的活力，但也给了他对于生命终结的极度恐惧。

所以，当他以“你将死在我手里，我将彻底取代你”作答时，我便更加肯定了这一猜测。这是我能抓住的他的唯一死穴。即便牺牲自己的生命，我也要阻止他继续在这世间作恶。

那次争吵接近尾声时，我声嘶力竭地诅咒他下地狱，他却恶狠狠地笑道：“我在地狱等着你，杰基尔！”他说的确实没错，我也是该下地狱的人：我已经纵容了他这么久，况且——正是我促成了他的诞生。他终究还是我灵魂的一部分。

露西死后，他的情绪显然也不像之前那样高涨了。我在之后的一段时间内继续把自己关在实验室埋头研制解药。我尝试将解药喝下去，感觉海德的意识冒头的频率逐渐减少。我从此开始恢复正常的生活，像往常一样到医院工作，时不时去看望约翰和艾玛。

我放弃了救治父亲的想法。对分离人的灵魂的尝试，已经让我伤痕累累。灵魂深处存在着人类不可触碰的领域。而我不仅触碰过，还在其中迷失过；我也因此招致了上天的惩罚。

我那时以为，就此收手，我便能永远做回那个正直善良的医生。我和艾玛的婚礼已提上日程。丹佛斯先生也对我重返正轨十分欣慰。一切都朝着美好的方向进行。

婚礼那天，我最终的惩罚降临了。当我邀请艾玛共舞时，一种熟悉的感觉逐渐从我的心底蔓延开来。我努力抑制着这种感觉，但过了不出一分钟，我就开始感到呼吸困难。我连忙将艾玛推开，自己则因一阵剧痛摔在地上。

不！别让她看到！不要在我们的婚礼上——

但是我的头发再次披散下来，我的领口也被暴力地扯开，我开始发出野兽般的低吼——我又一次变成了爱德华·海德。

在场的所有人都吓得连连退后，只有艾玛小心地走过来，试图唤醒我。她接触到那恶魔的目光，口中呼唤的还是“亨利”；即使海德把她钳在怀里作人质，即使她已经怕得哭了出来，她还是伸出手握住了那曾经沾满鲜血的杀人犯的手，试图把她的亨利拉回来。

我的意识终于在她的呼唤下取得了主动权。我赶紧将她放开，又退后了几步——我转身叫约翰向我开枪，让我彻底从海德的阴影下解脱。约翰刚刚为了保护艾玛，还朝身为海德的我射击，但现在他拿枪的手都在发抖。

“你曾经向我保证过，”如果我的变身彻底失控，你就要当场杀了我。

……

“原谅我。”约翰扣下了扳机。

枪声仿佛从我耳边消失了。我感到鲜血从身上喷涌而出。我听到艾玛的哭喊。我知道自己倒在了地上。也许是察觉到了生命流逝的迹象，我最后一次变成了海德。

我的血浸透衣服，流到了地板上。海德再也无法有任何动作，只能像快要溺死的人一样徒劳地喘息。

我听到艾玛跑过来跪在我的身旁。她抚摸着我的脸颊，洁白的手套染上了血红。

“艾玛……”是海德低沉沙哑的声音。

“艾玛……”第一次，变身不再伴随着剧痛。

“艾玛……”亨利·杰基尔留下了在这世上的最后一句话。


End file.
